


Christmas Tree

by Itch



Series: Have a very Sabriel Christmas (And some more for New Year) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fairy Lights, Fluff, M/M, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on Tumblr!<br/>> synergygabriel <br/>> whodoesntlovesabriel</p></blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichoosedestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichoosedestiel/gifts).



“Gabe?” Sam called as he got his key wedged in the front door. He sighed, yanking the key out of the door before trying again, this time giving the door a hard kick. It swung open, wrenching his keys from his hand as he did and he let out a long controlled sigh. He hated this tiny apartment, but it was all they could afford, and this was the only place they could find that was easy for them both to get to work. “Gabriel?” he called again finally pulling his keys from the lock. If he was honest, the only reason he stuck around was because -

 

He entered the living room, thoughts stopping as he spotted the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. It wasn’t very big, maybe four foot, but it was there. That was when he saw Gabriel though, under the pile of christmas lights. Well, a better way to phrase it was that Gabriel was the pile of Christmas lights. And tinsel. Sam raised an eyebrow, smirking at his boyfriend.

 “Okay okay, I can hear the mocking and you haven’t even said anything yet, now get the fuck over here and untangle me.” the light pile muttered and Sam burst out laughing as he did what any good boyfriend would do.

 

Which was take a picture to show Cas later.

 

Once he’d texted Cas the picture he dropped his bag and crouched on the floor, setting to work untangling the lights from Gabriel’s golden curls and unwrapping the cords from around him.

 “How did you even get this tangled up?” he laughed and Gabriel threw his hands up in exasperation, only tangling himself more.

 “If I knew Sammy I’d tell you.”

 

It took Sam an hour to detangle Gabriel and when they were done he stood up, brushing dust off his ass.

 “Fucking fairy lights.” he grumbled, picking them up and dragging them to the tree, wrapping them around it. Sam came over holding a line of tinsel but instead of draping it around the tree, he placed it around Gabriel’s neck like a feather boa. Gabriel left it on, turning to Sam and flicking an end over his shoulder, doing his best catwalk strut across the room to pick up the other string of tinsel. Sam doubled over laughing as Gabriel threw on a falsetto voice and began to sing along to the tinny radio that was blaring away in the corner.

 “Iiiiiiiii don’t want a looot for Christmassss…” he looked over at Sam, puppy dog eyes in place. “There is just one thing I neeeeed…”

 

Sam sighed, but joined in with the song, knowing that if he’d be dealing with a pouting Gabriel all day.

 “I don’t care about the presents…” he started, and Gabriel grinned, grabbing his hands and spinning them both around as they sung. This was the reason that Sam stayed in a tiny apartment in the shitty part of town with barely any money and a dead end job that he couldn’t wait to get out of in the evening. His reason was Gabriel. His tiny clumsy boyfriend who got himself tangled in fairy lights and tinsel and then sung along to the shittiest Christmas carols. He leant down and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead as Gabriel gave him a matching tinsel scarf, snow beginning to fall outside.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel   
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
